


Icy Hard

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fmakinky, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia wants to play and that makes Roy a little nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icy Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No no, never never, uh, uh uh.  
> A.N.: Written for fmakinky for the following prompt: Olivia/Roy, snow/ice play, you want to what?

* * *

"You want to do what?" Roy's eyes widened at the sight of Olivia Armstrong caressing the icicle as if it was something else entirely. Something that Roy would really prefer her caressing, if it was up to him, but at this second in time, it obviously wasn't. Not if she was slicking up an icicle.

"Play with you, Mustang." Olivia's smile was nearly as cold as her beloved mountains.

He grinned back, hoping his smile didn't slip. "If you think you're sticking that icicle somewhere, it's not happening."

Olivia raised the icicle to her face, licking slowly up the length of it. Roy felt blood rushing south at the image. "You're drooling, Mustang."

"Am not." He frowned ferociously and Olivia laughed, a coy movement, her head thrown back and her hair cascading down. Roy wondered if it was as silky as it looked.

"You're so hard, you'd do anything I'd want you to, Mustang." Her smile was wicked, wanton, and Roy wanted her almost enough to do everything she wanted.

Almost.

He beckoned her closer and Olivia swayed across the room, amazingly feminine and amazingly deadly. She swung her leg over his thighs, wriggling slightly against him, the icicle still in her hand. "See?" Olivia purred.

"Ah, ah." Roy plucked the ice out of her grip, dropping it to the floor, hearing it shatter with great delight. "I did say 'no' to that icicle. Just not no to you."

* * *


End file.
